Why the truth can make or break you
by terror in words
Summary: This is a one-shot song fic. Includes seme Naruto and uke sasuke. Noboby sasuke confess his love to hot shot, best friend Naruto. Naruto's unsure and Sakura being...well...Sakura decides to "straighten" things out. Slight slashing, some violence and YAOI


_**ONE SHOT!**_** So this is a song fic because I can't find anyone that likes the same music as me apparently. So I'm posting this! The song is called "No giving up by crossfade" It's nothing special….just Sasuke confessing his love to Naruto, and that's all I'm going to say. I don't really mind if you comment or not, it's up to you *points at reader*. But please refrain from flaming me, If you don't like it you wouldn't of made it to the bottom where you add a comment. Well enjoy! **

"Regular Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
Song_

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel turn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away  
Well it's not so bad ya'll  
Together we all fall  
Just as long as we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say  
I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can till I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain  
There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give it all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
(No giving up now)  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over  
All over again  
So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're saying our goodbyes  
To the pas and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way  
There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give it all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
(No giving up now)  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Before you give it up now  
I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in  
Do you really want to give it all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again  
_

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

"…hey Naruto..do you think I could talk to you?" I asked with a non-normal stutter to my words. Naruto looked me with slight confusion in his eyes before turning his attention away from his many screaming fan girls. He looked at me expectantly, waiting.

I sighed in agitation before saying "Alone."

Again Naruto nodded before turning back towards his fan saying his goodbyes. Every girl in the small circle let out there complaints but Naruto just kept on smiling until every one of the harpies had left.

Naruto let out a relived breath before turning his attention back towards me. "You have no idea how annoying those girls can get after a while."

I actually didn't know what it was like, considering the only reason I was aloud near any "popular" people, was because I was best friends with Naruto. Naruto was probably the coolest person in the school. He was lusted by girls and men both. I also liked him, but considering we've been friends since grade school, I couldn't tell him my true feelings.

So that was that, but today I was ready for a change. I wanted Naruto to know I liked him, I wanted him to know that, to me, our friendship went deeper than pats on the back. So today I was going to tell him how I felt, whether he returned my feelings or not, it'll just satisfy me to get this off my chest.

We, me and Naruto, walked to the nearest empty section in the hallway. He leaned up against the locker casually picking at the loose strands on his backpack straps. I cleared my throat looking for the right words to start with.

Naruto looked up at me when I cleared my throat and gave me one of his smiles that would always melt the bars around my heart. I was saved the trouble when Naruto said, "So you wanted to tell me something, Sasuke?"

I steeled my nerves which were telling me to run in the other direction. Letting out a sigh I say, "Yes, I want to tell you something. But you have to hear me out! When I'm done you can say what you think needs to be said." I finish taking a deep breathe. Naruto nods wiping the smile on his face putting a more concerned look on it.

"I think I've held this in long enough, to the point where I feel like I'm going to explode." I start thinking that was a pretty well put start to something that might make and or break me. I continue with, "Naruto, you may not like the sound of this but what I'm about to tell you is absolutely true." Another deep breathe before, "Naruto, I like you! I always have, and it's ok if you don't feel the same way."

In the middle of my confession my eyes had unknowingly slide to the floor, now that I was down I slowly lifted then to see Naruto's reaction. His eyes were as big as they could probably get, his mouth was slightly open and the look of pure shock littered his face.

I stared at him…waiting... for another emotion to cross his face. When one did it was confusion, with the confusion he started to back up slowly.

"S-sasuke, I-I need t-time to think this through, I just don't-I-I don't know." He said this while backing up slowly.

My eyes slide to the ground again and my bangs covered my eyes, hoping to hide the look of hurt that clouded them. I could hear him making a hasty exsit, tripping over almost everything in his path.

The last bell sounded and everyone quckily gathered their things and made their way towards the door. I stayed back hoping to avoid a collision. After the one's that wanted to make a fast escape had left I too made my way towards the door.

I made my way through the crowded hallways avoiding couples practically having sex against the lockers, and jocks who were showing off their strength to one another. Usually I would make this trek with Naruto, but seeing as I haven't seen or spoken to him since before homeroom and I didn't know if he even wanted to be near me anymore.

I was suddenly stopped when talon like fingers gripped the upper part of my shoulder. I shook off the hold before turning to face the person who dared touch me, especially when I was already so emotionally drained.

Sakura, the class bitch stood there with about five of the guys she was banging behind Naruto's back (all on the football team).

"What the hell do you want!" I sneered at her and the rest of the semi-circle. Sakura stood there with a weird smile on her face. To tell the truth it was actually starting to scare me.

"I heard a bit of gossip that was so juicy that I just had to see if it was true." She said never lifting the sickly sweet smile on her face. Her voice sent shivers down my spine but I stilled the movement, not wanting to show them any sort of weakness.

"You remember this morning when you told something to Naruto, well you see I overheard and when I did I just got soooo sad. That's when I ran into these guys!" She said indicating the five men standing behind her. "I told them that we needed to "straighten" this situation out pronto, so here we are now."

By this time had gone pale. If that was even possible, considering how pale I already was. Let's just say the little heat left in my body was immediately drained from me.

"These men here are gonna take you somewhere nice and quiet so we talk some things out." Sakura said motioning for the men to attack.

I wanted to move, but the shock had my feet rooted to where I stood. Even after the five identical looking meatheads had me I still wasn't putting up a fight.

There wasn't anyone in the hallways since the buses had already left already. I swear every time you need a teacher, their never there. I finally started to struggle as I realized where we were going.

The music room was sound proofed a few years back because the teachers always complained about the noise. Since then there have been a few reported rapes, but they were always thrown away when the victim claimed otherwise.

I really hated the school at this point, why in bloody hell couldn't there be at least one teacher in the hall when you needed one.

Sakura held open the door as the two guys who were holding me went in, the other three filed in after. They both bound and gagged me tying me to a pole that stood in the center of the room. I really couldn't fight against them considering one of their legs and a hand would weigh more than me. So I was pretty much helpless.

I watched as all five guys and one annoying girl stepped back to smirk at useless attempts to free myself. They were still staring a minute later when I finally gave up on struggling. As I stared at all six of them two came forward suddenly ad before I could react to kick me in the stomach. The screams I unleashed were suffacted by the gag and all that slipped out were muffled moan's.

"Looks like he likes it rough." One of the guys who hadn't kicked me said, obviously hearing my muffled scream/moan.

"Well let's give the queer what he wants." This jeer came from one of the guys who actually did kick me. After saying what he did he got a good fistful of my raven locks before slamming me head into the pole that held me in place. I saw stares for the remainder of my beating.

I'm sure they broke a few ribs considering it became more difficult to breathe. I felt a few more punches my head, chest legs arm's face, etc. By the time they were satisfied with their work I could only feel about a courter of my body.

They didn't leave me gagged and tied there, they untied me, but since half my body was useless I couldn't do anything once I was set free.

I sat there a while after they left, not really having any strength to do anything really. It seemed like hours but it reality it was probably only a few minutes. Looking at my watch I deicide it's time to get moving if I don't want to worry my emotionless brother. Then again I didn't know how I was going to explain my clothes, which were ripped in several different places.

The bruises were easy enough since this wasn't the first time I had gone through something like this. This time was probably the worst, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

Making my way around the music room, I find that my attackers had spared my back pack which sat abandoned in a corner. After retrieving it I make my way towards the door covering the left side of my face with my hair, since it received the most damage. I cracked the door and peered out; making sure no one was in the hallway. After confirming this, I let out a sigh and stepped into the hall.

I wasn't watching where I was, considering I had half my face covered and my head was down. So it wasn't much of a surprise when I rounded a corner and smacked right into a hard chest. I was sent sprawling towards the ground with all my belonging bursting out of my backpack.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I-." The person who had knocked me over was the last person I wanted to see at this moment. Naruto's deep blue eyes stared at me for a few seconds before they went wide with shock.

"Shit!" I cursed myself as I realized that one, Naruto had football practice this afternoon, so no wonder he was here. The second thing I realized was that he had seen the bruises covering the left sides of my face.

I scooped down to grab my stuff and Naruto did the same, getting the stuff I couldn't reach. When he handed the things he had gotten back to me, our fingers touched briefly. I quickly withdrew my hand lifting my head to meet his gaze. This time I was sure he saw the bruise considering I could see out of my left eye.

The truth was I had never told Naruto about the beatings I received from his team mates on a regular basis. I figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him….this term is seriously over used in my opinion, but in my mind set right now it made sense. I didn't need any more trouble, considering I know he would start something with the other guys and that would probably lead to even more beatings.

I quickly tried gathering the contents that had spilled out of my backpack. I didn't try to meet the intense blue gaze again as it roamed the movement's I made. His retreating back from earlier this morning was all that kept running through my mind. During the day, while droning out the teachers voices, I had tried kidding myself by saying that maybe it was possible that Naruto liked me. It was possible that maybe he just needed some time to think.

I was pulled out of my contemplating when I felt fingers under my chin lifting it up. I was met with concerned eyes and an almost silent question.

"Sasuke….what happened?" I was tempted to answer that voice, filled with confusion and concern. Pulling my chin out of his fingers I lowered my eyes toward the floor again picking up the rest of my things.

"If you really want to know what happened, why don't you go ask that bitch you call your girlfriend." I hissed before retreating, not waiting for Naruto to respond.

**(Naruto's point of view)**

Since this morning my mind had been reeling. I never thought Sasuke would be gay, and even if he was I would never have thought hewould like me. I mean he never really did show any interest in any of the girls in the school. I don't even think he's gone a date since that time he dated the quiet and shy Hinata, and that relationship only lasted a week before Hinata finally came out of the closet. As far as I know she's happily dating some blond chick named Ino from the high school one town over.

The breakup had been swift and painless, but it left Sasuke in a kind of shocked state. He never cried over It considering the breakup had been mutually, something they both knew they wanted. But afterwards he was never the same. I would have been fine with him being gay, but the idea of him liking me was wrong since I was obviously straight….right?

It was around lunch time and I was watching out for the streak of blackish-blue hair styled in a duck butt fashion. I hadn't seen him all day considering he took all honors and I only had minor classes. I hadn't seen him in the hallways either between classes. It's not like I didn't know where he probably was. Over the years he had found certain spots that he liked to go to during lunch. I always asked if he wanted to sit with me but even I knew that was a bad idea considering his popularity status. So every day he sat in his spots. Considering how many there are I wouldn't have enough time to check them all.

I was distracted when a high pitched voice intercepted my thoughts as a pinkette sat down beside me.

Sakura, probably best known as my girlfriend encircled he arms around my neck bringing my face down towards hers. I was met with the taste of pineapple and a hint of ranch, off the salad she usually always ate. Her lip gloss, which supplied the pineapple taste and newly applied it got smudged off onto my lips along with some of her saliva. In reality I hated Sakura's guts; I've been catching her with different men almost at least once a week. I never tell her I know because really there was no one else in the school I felt attracted too. Most of the girls here all wanted one thing, a one night stand, and if they were satisfied enough you'd become friends with benefits.

I wasn't in to all that, so I stayed with Sakura. Stupid, I know. But there was also another reason; Sakura dating me was the only thing keeping my butt popular. I'm probably sounding very dumb right now. But in reality, High school isn't all it's cracked up to be. You got racism, teacher and student relationships, Sexual harassment, Bullying, etc. That's only the good half of high school.

Yet I still feel a need to at least try to fit in. So here I sat with a pink leach attached to my lips. It wasn't as bad as you would think, I took Sakura on at least one date a week and tried to avoid her when I knew she was with someone else.

The sticky lips covering mine were removed as they curved up into a smile. I slightly turn my head to the side and spy one of Sakura's current obsessions, Kiba, another football player who I called friend. It didn't really bother me since Sakura had once made a pass at Sasuke, he shrugged it off, which in turned pissed Sakura off to the point of calling him every name in the book.

Turning my attention back to my neglected food, Sakura let her hands fall from around my neck so she could hold one of my hands. I pulled my hand away from hers let out an agitated sigh. I turned so I was fully facing Sakura my face down so she couldn't see my face.

"Sakura, I think we should break-up." I said this plainly and with no obvious emotion in my voice. I looked at her through my eyelashes, seeing the emotions fly over her face, Confusion, Shock, Realization, and finally down right anger.

I was sent flying to the floor when Sakura decided to use both hands to push me off the bench. I looked up at her, as she stared down at me with tears and anger in her eyes.

"You can't BREAK up with ME! I'm the one who MADE you! Without ME you'd be nothing! Understand that! NOTHING!" She screamed drawing the eyes of everyone in the vicinity. Suddenly the silence was the only thing that was heard as Sakura stared down on me, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly I felt arms grip me under the shoulders and lift me so I was standing. I turned around to see my other football friend Shikamaru, with his usual stoic facial expression. He nodded at me before turning towards the still fuming Sakura.

"Sakura, I think I speak for the whole student body when I say go fuck yourself." Never once did Shikamaru's voice waver as he said this, but it had the same effect, causing Sakura too look even more enraged before all but storming out of the cafeteria. A small smile appeared on my face I turned to face my friends with a questioning look on my face.

Shikamaru let a smirk grace his usual neutral face. "Seriously though Naruto, we wouldn't leave you that fast just cause some dumb bitch told us too. Besides you'd be popular even without her. Some of us were putting down bets on how much longer you two would last." Shikamaru said in his usual indifferent voice, but I could still see the smirk on his face.

Turning to face him fully I gave him one of my well known smiles, before giving him a hug. Shikamaru never really did like hugs but he got used to it once me and him became friends. It just came with the package.

Now as I walked the halls after football practice I couldn't help but think of how much stress was now off my back since the relationship was done. What with my cash pile slowly dwindling, and the constant reminder that she could leave whenever she wanted to and there was nothing I could do about it. I was so preoccupied that when I rounded a corner too fast I ran into another body, sending it flying a good few feet away. I heard the sound of books and other things scattering over the hallway.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I-." I couldn't finish the sentence because at that moment I saw who it was who I had knocked over. Of course it had to be Sasuke, life just loved flipping me off once in a while.

I stood where I was, watching as Sasuke frantically tried grabbing all of his things in one futile effort. I stooped to the ground to grab a few things he couldn't reach and handed them over to him. When our fingers, Sasuke pulled his away quickly, but before he could I swear I felt a cooling sensation flow through my body. It didn't hurt, it just felt different….in a good way. Whether Sasuke felt it or not I don't know, but boy did I ever.

That's when he looked up at me and the hair over his left eye moved reveling a newly formed bruise. I stood there in a trance for a second before Sasuke probably finally realizing that he had revealed the bruise. Quickly he put his head back down and before I could question he had gotten he rest of his stuff and was making a hasty retreat in the other direction.

By the time the thought of following him crossed my mind he was already out of sight. I just couldn't get the sight of that bruise out of my mind.

"Who would do that to him?"

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

"Shit, Dammit, Fucking Hell!" I cursed myself for not being more vigilant of who I was running into. I had made it through the car ride with Itachi without him seeing anything, but he was probably suspicious, he always was. Once we got home I immediately made my way upstairs, passing Itachi's boyfriend. Guess who his younger brother was? Yeah, you guessed it. Its Naruto. Of all the shitty luck, I get my crushes brother living down the hall. Let's just say Kyuubi's very vocal.

He gave me a hello, which I ignored as I made my way towards my bedroom. I could feel his red eyes following me down the hall, but I didn't turn to meet then, knowing he would ask if something was wrong. I didn't need that sort of confrontation. Kyuubi was the only one to actually figure out I was gay without me telling him. He even figured out who I had a crush on, and I thought Itachi was smart. He didn't seem to mind though, he was the one who convinced me to tell Naruto the truth.

Well that went over well considering half my body was bathed in blue.

I made my way into my room dropping off my bag near my desk. I immediately went to my walk-in closet towards the back where I knew "it" would be. Pulling aside the few things that kept it well hidden I pulled out a shoe box. Pulling off the lid I checked to making sure everything was still there. Satisfied I made my way even deeper into the closet, yes it's that deep, towards the corner that I knew if someone did come in, it would be harder to see me, if they didn't come investigating I would be ok.

Removing the lid again I pulled out the blood covered knife and the few rags I had stolen to control the bleeding. Lifting the knife to my left wrist I didn't bring it down considering I only did any real damage when both occupants weren't around. Then there would be less questions and I wouldn't have to put so much effort in cleaning up. But the feel of the knife in my skin was enough to satisfy me until Kyuubi and Itachi next both left the house. I never consider myself as I cutter when there were so many excuses for what I did. For now its stress and the feeling of not belonging, that was my motive even though it sucked.

I let out a frustrated sigh, agitated that I couldn't ride myself of this feeling yet. It killed me a little inside every time I did this, I knew there was a better solution, but I hadn't found one that I liked yet.

I was disturbed when there was a knock at my door, and Itachi's voice floated from the other side "Sasuke, dinners ready! We have a guest so make sure you clean up!" I sighed again putting away my instruments of hurt. Hiding the box back in its secret place, I glance around the room looking for something to wear I spot some black slacks and a black and blue long sleeved polo shirt. Finishing getting dress, not bothering to change his shoes since they already matched his outfit. I made my way down the hall and then the spiral stair case, making sure my left eye was covered with my hair I made my entrance into the living only to stop dead when I saw who our guest was.

"Naruto?" I whispered not knowing I did before the blond haired and blue eyed boy. He was startled at first to see me but soon got over the initial shock, considering this was where I lived. I looked at him=for a few more seconds before passing him, since he was standing a few feet from the opening to the dining room. I was making my way past him when his hand attached itself to my arm. I growled trying to dislodge my arm from his hand. Without much success I look up into to his eyes fully prepared to unleash a glare filled with hatred on him, I was discouraged when all I saw in his eyes was confusion.

It sort of startled me for a few seconds to see such sad eyes surrounded with a good amount confusion. I realized what I was doing after a while a once again tried pulling my arm out of his grasp. This time I succeed in pulling out of his grasp and making it another two steps before strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

"You know we have to talk about this sooner or later." He whispered close to my ear sending shivers down my spine. Before I could react to his statement, his arms were gone and he was making his way over to the dining room.

I shook my body, trying, and failing to rid myself of the feeling of his arms. Steeling my nerves I headed into the dining room. I was met with the sight of a roast chicken, stuffed to the point of explosion. The regular veggie platter you could find anywhere and a giant bowel of mashed potatoes. The thought of putting anything in my stomach at the moment was quickly turning me nauseas to the point I wanted to puke without throwing-up anything. But I put a smile on my face and made sure the left side of my face was covered and made my way over to where my brother sat. I bent at the waist and gave him a hug saying a quiet "Hello" before doing the same to Kyuubi.

When done all that was left was Naruto. My back was turned from the other two in the room so it was safe to drop the smile before giving Naruto a slight nod, acknowledging that I knew he was here. He didn't say or do anything and just gave me a pointed look clearly stating that what he had said earlier was going to happen, whether I liked it or not. I made my way past taking a seat next to him but pulling the chair out so that when I sat back down and pulled it in I was farther away from him. Both my brother gave me an odd look but I simply ignored it, taking my time spooning peas onto my plate.

As the dinner wore on, not many words were shared between the three of us. The usual "How was school and did you finish your homework yet?" Kind of boring but I thought it to be better the alternative, admitting what really happened and why I probably wouldn't be able to focus in class for the next few days.

After dinner we made our way to the parlor where dessert would be served. I walked in the back avoiding the stares Kyuubi and Itachi were giving me. I ignored them by keeping my gaze on the floor until we made it to the parlor.

Once seated, a servant came around with a different variety of sweets. I didn't take anything considering I hated almost everything sweet. Itachi took the same thing Kyuubi had which was banana split covered in what I thought to be way too much fudge and whipped cream. Last and, by my terms least, Naruto took his usual orange custard…surprise, surprise. The boy loved anything that had to do with orange, his room was even orange.

There wasn't much noise over the scraping of spoons, digging at the last bit of icecream and or the custard. I just kept my eyes trained on the door waiting for the perfect time to excuse myself from this sad display of an evening. I got my chance when I heard a yawn slip from Kyuubi's mouth. I stood stretching my limbs and using a hand to cover my mouth in a fake yawn.

"I think it's time I excused myself and got ready for bed." I said in a tired voice, hoping to fool at least two out of the three people in the room. "Sasuke before you go, do you mind showing Naruto to a guest room. He'll be spending a few days here." I tried to suppress the look of absolute surprise and rage that wanted to control my face at the moment. When the hell did this happen. As if interpreting the look on my face Itachi said, "Kyuubi hasn't seen Naruto in a while so I agreed to let him stay for a few days. I'm sure that won't be a problem considering that Naruto says you both are great friends."

I turn my eyes slightly to seeing a smug Naruto return the stare with a smirk on his face. I let none of my anger show as I say "Goodnight" to both my brother and his boyfriend before making my way out the door.

I was alerted that I was being followed when I heard his noisy footsteps following me through the maze of halls. I kept my pace steady and near silent even though I would of much rather gone bounding down the halls, trying to lose his follower. At the end of the hall that also held my room near the other end, I turned to face Naruto, making sure to keep my head down.

"I'm sure you know where everything is, I'll leave you to unpack." I said with not a hint of the hidden emotion I held inside. Figuering he got the point I simply started walking towards my room, when suddenly my arm was grabbed another hand. I hissed because it was the same arm that he had grabbed before, and to tell the truth it was still a little sore.

I hissed before turning to face Naruto giving him the best glare I could muster, before I realized how close I was to his body. I could practically feel the heat radiating off his muscle bound body. I almost moaned at the feeling, but I held myself back just in time before glaring up at the blond idiot.

"What the hell do you want!" I just barely screamed before lips were crushed down upon mine. The kiss was a mixture of lust and the brutal force that only I knew Naruto possessed. The force that came with the kiss was enough to bruise my already overly sensitive lips. I didn't try pulling away for a while because of the fantasy I also had of Naruto actually doing this to me. Now that he actually was kissing me, I didn't want it too end. But sadly it did, we could not spend forever French kissing each other, for my both needed air, and certainly not it in the middle of the hallway where someone was bound to come upon us.

When the air I brought into my lungs finally started to circulate to all my oxygen deprived limbs. I was happily filled with oxygen when I noticed Naruto was staring at me waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Well what are you looking at me for? You're the one who kissed me after making it clear this morning you wanted nothing to do with me in boyfriend terms." I said in a huff glaring up at him through my eyelashes, since I couldn't meet his eyes for a full on glare.

Naruto sighed and grabbed my shoulders before backing me up against the wall. When I still wouldn't meet his gaze he brought one hand away from my shoulder to the underside of my chin and lifted it until our eyes met.

"Ever since this morning I can't stop thinking about what you said, I even broke up with that slut Sakura during lunch. You would have known if you had been there. Furthermore I think the time has come were I stop trying to hide these feelings and show you what I really feel. I love you Sasuke Uchiha, I would have realized that this morning if I hadn't been so pig headed. I guess you have a right to hit me punch me and or curse me out. I'll be nice and take it like a man, one request though…don't aim too high or too low." After saying this he let go of my shoulders and stood back extending his arms thus leaving his chest unprotected.

I know I should of at least hit him once, just to release some of the anger that was pent up inside me, but I just couldn't. Sure he had broken my heart this morning even though it sounded like all he was trying to do was get away so he could think things through. He was still my friend, and as my friend he had a right to fight as such.

Looking at him now I could see his muscles were tensed, ready for whatever anger relieving technic I was going to throw at him. But in all reality I couldn't hit him, not after what he had said to me. So instead I did the next best thing I could think of, I kissed him.

I don't think it registered I was kissing him for a couple seconds because all he did was stand there. I was afraid I had made a mistake in the decision to kiss him. But that all vanished the moment Naruto's arms came down from their position and wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

The kiss itself sent sparks all over my body making me burn and freeze at the same time. An odd combination but at the moment I was completely loving it. It was neither too fierce nor too soft, just right.

I let out a soft groan when Naruto pulled away. I wasn't yet ready to stop kissing him. But when I looked up into his eyes I could tell that he wanted to talk more than anything else.

**This is still a one shot but it got so long that I decided to cut it into two chapters. The next chapter will be up whenever I finish typing it. I didn't have a beta on this fic so sorry if there were a lot of spelling mistakes Leave a comment if you want to.**


End file.
